


Snow Fall

by PlagueClover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Camping, Demons, Depression, Erotica, F/F, Fallen Angels, Horns, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Self-Acceptance, Short One Shot, Snow, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Wings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueClover/pseuds/PlagueClover
Summary: Gen escapes her trainwreck of a life to go roughing it out in the woods. All alone, where no one can find her. Where she can finally breathe. It's a desperate attempt to remind herself beauty still exists in this cold world, but on her first night, she discovers she's not as alone as she thought she'd be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: An Abyssal Holiday Special





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSinfulwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulwolf/gifts).



**Snow Fall**

It was as good a place as any. Far. A little pocket of forest far from everything and everyone; that was all that mattered. 

Gen stood on the snow-covered beach. Her numb hands clutched the straps of her pack as she gazed out over the frozen lake. Not frozen enough to walk on - some spots had thawed in the unseasonably warm December weather. But frozen enough to be still. To be breath-taking. And maybe, after a few mornings waking up to that sight, the rest of the world might look a little brighter too. 

See that? Turned out she could foster a little hope sometimes, after all. 

With a wry chuckle, she let her pack drop into the melty snow. Her gaze drifted around at the icicles dripping from naked tree limbs, capturing what little sun filtered through the clouds. A beautiful day to work up a sweat. 

She peeled off her gloves to expose her bright red fingers to the balmy winter air. She wriggled them to get the blood flowing as her gaze fell to the bandage over her wrist and the blackened, long jagged stain of day-old blood. 

Even as she stared, in her peripheral, she could feel the world bleeding to grey. Her shoulders sagged and her chest tightened with the vivid memories of emotional outbursts and heartbreak of the last month. Her job. Her family. The love of her life. Not a single one of them came to her in the hospital. After all those years preaching forgiveness, and not one of them had a shred left for her. 

Her breath trembled as she tugged her phone from her pocket. No signal anyway, but there was a moment when she’d hoped. For what? A text message? A missed call? 

Fuck it. 

Gen swung her arm back and whipped that fucking thing into the lake. Watched it crash through the thin ice and vanish below. Good fucking riddance. This was exactly what she needed. Time away from that life, that shithole of a life. Time to breathe. Time to see beauty and let the colour bleed back into her sight. 

She tried on a smile, but her lips were numb and it ached, so she let it fade again. Right. She needed to warm up. First, gather some wood for a fire. Then she’d worry about getting a tent up. 

*****

It was warm in her sleeping bag. Even if the cool air in her tent kissed a numb red upon her cheeks when she dared slip out a little too far. 

Gen drifted in and out of black and white dreams. Some of them were of clouds. Of flying through them and watching the world fade. Others were of falling. Of bones shattering on impact with the ground. Of sprays of blood and the settling silence that came after. Moments she dreamed she was a phantom, waiting over the wreckage of her demise for someone to mourn, but no one ever came, and the fading vestiges of her soul wandered aimlessly amongst the trees. Alone. Forgotten. 

Until she heard a sob. 

A wretched sound of a woman gasping for air between wrenching cries. It echoed through the trees like a dark song. Gen could feel the agony in those cries in her bones. Feel it clenching at her withered little heart. 

She woke with a start. Gasping and throat sore and dry as if the cries had been her own. She wrestled her way out of the sleeping bag. Sweat glistened on her tattooed arms. Her short black hair hung in her face, curling and clammy at the ends. She reached through the cool air to snatch her canteen and took a desperate gulp of the frigid water. 

Then she sank back onto her sleeping back. Draped her arms over her bare knees and hung her head, gazing absently at the shadows of her grey briefs as she waited for the coolness to dry her sweat and her racing heart to still. 

God. Fucking dreams. 

A sniffle. 

Gen jerked her head up. Her wide eyes darted to the wall of her tent as snow crunched beneath a foot. 

A chill prickled at the back of her neck and her chest clenched, but she remained deathly still. Strained her hearing as much as she could. Held her breath. Was it a bear? Maybe it had thawed enough to wake them up. A wolf? She suddenly regretted making no effort to learn about the local wildlife before her impromptu camping trip. 

Another sniffle, followed by a small sound. And with a hitch of breath that sounded too human. A silhouette passed over the covered tent window. Trembling. Slender. It grew bigger, like the stranger was approaching. A quivering hand reached out as a quiet, heart-wrenching sob filled the still air. 

Gen grabbed her flashlight. She scrambled across the tent to push the flap open. 

To an empty clearing bathed in moonlight. The embers of her fire still glowed. The sky was clear, but a layer of fresh snow covered everything from her tent to the frozen lake. And there, around the side of her tent, were footprints. 

Gen shivered in the frigid air. Her breath clouded in sharp puffs as she shone the light over the trail of glistening crimson staining the snow around the prints and followed it to three finger-shaped smudges on the door of her tent. Still trickling drops of blood, just beginning to freeze. 

What the fuck? 

She swept her light across the trees. “Hello?” She called out. 

The branches clacked together softly in the wintry breeze. And beyond that, silence. 

Gen couldn’t stand out there any longer. The cold of the snow bit into her bare feet. She ducked back into her tent, sealed the flap of her door, and wrapped the warm sleeping bag tightly around herself. 

*****

Eventually Gen had allowed herself to fall asleep. A light, fitful sleep. Not a dream to be found, good or bad. Just moments where the world faded into a chilly abyss. 

By the time daylight filtered through the tent, she’d given up. She got dressed quick. Lit a cigarette for breakfast and sat there on her sleeping bag for a moment as she let the flame from her lighter linger as it heated her thumb and cheek. 

She never had a great relationship with fire either. More of a torrid love affair. Liked the burn a little too much. It was part of why she fell in love with the girl she did. A woman whose glare could make her flesh blister. A woman that left nothing but charred remains of everything in Gen’s life she laid her blazing fingers on. 

It burned in Gen’s gut just thinking about her. 

She snapped her lighter closed. Sucked in a deep lungful of smoke as she slapped her fur-lined cap onto her head and climbed out of the tent. Her thoughts drifted to wood. Hopefully, the night hadn’t been too wet, and she’d be able to collect enough dry debris to start a fire. And her gaze was soon to follow. 

Something moved in her peripheral. 

Gen’s gaze darted to it. A tall, slender form more than a tree. A woman. 

Alarm shot through her. She jerked back, nearly crashing into her tent. She blinked, wide-eyed at the trembling, naked figure standing there in the snow. No footsteps in the fresh snow around the woman. Not a single one. Just where she stood, as large flakes fluttered down around her, the snow around her feet was soaked red and melted to the rocky sand. 

Red soaked her sides. Her hair, still with streaks of blond, was matted and blackened, and crisp blue eyes quivered with every jarring, distressed breath. 

“Holy shit,” Gen breathed. 

She looked familiar, but Gen couldn’t place her. Just this deep, lurid pang of need and a buzz of heat that came so sudden and so inappropriately, Gen immediately shook it off.

“Where am I?” The woman’s light voice was thick with horror and wracked with her constant trembling. She held her bloody hands out and gaped at them. “Oh--” Her voice cracked. “What have I done? Oh, no... No...” 

Gen twisted around. She dove into the tent to grab her blanket and rushed back out. The woman had turned. Eyes to the sky. Hands trembling out in front of her. And on her back, two quivering stumps over her shoulder blades. Stumps dripping with blood. Strings of tendons and glints of bone beneath matted feathers. 

As the woman sobbed at the snowy skies, the stumps tried to flap. 

“No,” the woman cried. 

Gen stared. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make sense of what she was seeing. She took a step. Snow crunched. The woman’s eyes darted back to her, and those frozen lips, stained red and covered in frost, curled and cracked around her teeth in agony, and a wretched howl tore from her raspy throat. 

“Okay,” Gen said as softly as she could. She took another step. “It’s okay. I’m gonna help you. You must be so cold.”

“No,” The woman whimpered with a shake of her head. She inhaled with a deep, guttural whine as she held out a bloody hand. “Please no! I don’t wanna hurt...” She trailed off. Her brows furrowed and her eyes dropped to her naked body, wide with alarm. “It... It’s happening.”

A chill crept up Gen’s spine. “What? What’s happening?”

The woman lurched. Her eyes unfocused and a moment of still pulsed between them before she lurched again. She clutched her stomach. She let out a whine that broke into a scream as she doubled over into the fresh snow. 

“Shit!” Gen rushed to her. 

Got within a few feet when those crystal blue eyes snapped up. Wide. Wild. A hand shot out and an ear-piercing scream ripped through the air as a force slammed into Gen so hard it shot her off her feet. She screeched. Her back hit a tree so hard, something cracked. 

And the world blinked away. 

*****

Gen’s eyes popped open. She jerked out of the snow with a gasp. Sharp pain shot through her ribs. She clutched at her chest, but after a few shallow, tentative breaths, she was sure nothing broke. The impact just knocked bits of her around a little. 

Her gaze swept over the snowy clearing. No woman. But a shitload of blood, and where she had been standing on that beach, the holes she’d melted in the snow were still uncovered, and a trail of bloody footsteps led away from them. 

This was crazy. Gen climbed to her shaking feet. She wanted to go. She wanted to just get the fuck out of dodge and find somewhere else to camp. Every muscle in her body coiled, ready to spring. She was ready to run like hell until she hit a highway to flag down a car and just leave whatever the fuck was going on in those woods. 

Maybe even go home. Forget about this nightmare. Forget about that woman. Was probably a hallucination anyway. Real people didn’t have bloody wings. Real people couldn’t stand in the snow for how-the-fuck-long and survive that shit.

Gen snatched the blanket off the snow. She let out a shaky exhale as she stared at the bloody mess around her camp and gave a tense, baffled shake of her head. 

Nah. That wasn’t the kinda woman she wanted to be. 

So she headed off after those footprints. 

The woods were bright. The blood stains brighter. This was crazy, she kept telling herself. Even as she reached the end of the tracks and found the woman hunched over in a snowdrift. What kinda nightmarish hallucinations happened in the middle of the damn day like this? 

“Lady,” Gen rasped, “I’m just trying to help you.” When silence answered, she chanced a step closer and carefully, gently, draped the blanket over those trembling shoulders, and the writhing stumps of what couldn’t possibly be wings. 

“It’s too late,” the woman sobbed softly. 

But she let Gen help her to her feet. As she turned, her frost-kissed lips spread in a pained grimace around sharp, jagged, blood soaked teeth. Gen recoiled with a curse. Those were not there before. They had been normal back at the clearing, weren’t they?

A tremor coursed through the woman’s body, and a crimson tear streaked down her cheek. The whites of her eyes looked stained, and what had been crystal blue just minutes ago, now looked clouded and darkening with webs of purple. 

“Shit. Okay. You’re okay.” Gen gently helped the woman walk. But two steps in, the wind picked up.

The snow thickened in the air. The flakes grew bigger. Fell faster. A humid chill rode the wind that cut right through Gen’s parka. Her stomach clenched with alarm. This didn’t feel normal. It was too sudden. The sky grew darker even as she gaped up at it. What the fuck was going on?

“We gotta get back,” she said with a huff. “C’mon. Hurry!” 

She pulled the woman through the snow. No resistance, but they both struggled not to stumble as they rushed along the bloodied tracks that were quickly disappearing beneath the snow fall. They seemed to run on forever. Much longer than it took to follow them in the first place. 

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe if she just acknowledged it, she’d wake up. But she was too busy running to try. If she stopped, they’d get lost. And if they got lost, she would die. “I’m not ready,” she grunted to herself as they ran. “I’m not ready to die.”

The woman’s darkened eyes fixed on her. Her voice came clearly. Steady. Calm. “It’s all right, Genevieve. Death has already denied us.”

Fear spiked up Gen’s spine. She shot a look at the woman. “How did you-”

The woman suddenly wrenched away with a blood-curdling scream. She dropped into the snow. Something popped. Her back arched as the sickly sound of flesh rending tore through the snowy air. The blanket fell away as the stubs of her wings swelled. Blood spurted around them. Her flesh peeled away as boney, dark leather-covered appendages wrenched violently out and snapped open. 

Wings. Dark, skeletal wings. 

The woman’s shoulders shook with what sounded like a sob. 

Gen grabbed the blanket before the wind could carry it away. She threw it back around the woman from the front. Tried not to gape at those wings. Tried not to think about them. “We gotta go!” She shouted over the roar of the wind. And as she pulled the woman to her feet, and ushered her along in the snow, the sounds of the sobbing turned to low, rolling laughter. 

They made it to the tent. Just as she yanked the flap open, the woman pounced on her. She let out a shriek as they tumbled in. Her lanterns and back clattered. Something tore. Snow puffed in around them as the wind shook and rattled the structure. 

Gen landed hard on her back. The woman straddled her hips. Purple eyes glowed in the snowy shadows, and those frost-covered lips curled over her teeth into a grimacing grin. 

The woman leaned slowly down. The blanket fell away and her blood glinted off the swells of her breasts. She curved her back and rolled her shoulders as her skeletal wings spread languidly outward to fill the entire tent. And as she breathed a sigh, the flesh of her scalp split. With a spray of blood that made her moan, a pair of glistening black horns emerged from her bloodied blonde hair. 

Every muscle in Gen’s body screamed to spring. To run. But those eyes. They poured into Gen’s. Heat came off that gaze in dizzying waves, and in that heat, her fear numbed. 

“What are you?” Gen’s voice came weak and shaky. 

The woman’s glowing gaze drifted down to her. “Once,” she purred, “I was innocent.” With jagged, twisted talons, she cut through the parka along the side of the zipper. Cut through the fabric of Gen’s shirt beneath, and it spread open in her wake, exposing tanned, tattoo-covered flesh to the snow. “And then I fell.” 

The woman ran her fingers up Gen’s body. Every inch she touched exploded with chills. Gen’s back arched. A desperate gasp caught in her throat. She grabbed the woman’s wrist, but as a sharp talon brushed over her nipple, she lost all will to stop it. 

“Oh, God!” 

The woman chuckled darkly. She plucked Gen’s hand off. Brought it up to her lips. She ripped the bandage off and dipped her tongue out to slither it up over the stitches, leaving a glistening wet trail in its wake that made Gen quiver. 

“Do you want to fall with me?” The woman purred. 

Gen’s breath trembled. She couldn’t tear her eyes off that tongue. She wanted to taste it. To feel it slither down her throat. “I... What does that mean?”

“Flames to melt the ice.” The woman bent down slow. Her taloned fingers curled indulgently over Gen’s breasts as their lips met in a lingering, chaste kiss. “A heart that will keep you, and all your broken pieces, where all others have cast you away.” 

Gen writhed beneath that touch. Those words, that voice. Everything about her made Gen’s frigid body burn with need. She swallowed back a plea before it could escape. And as the woman slipped a hand down the front of Gen’s pants to play a talon over the hidden bump of her clit, her willpower fled. 

“Take me,” Gen begged in a rasp. “I wanna fall.” 

“Fall with me,” The woman invited in a soft sigh. 

Their lips crushed together. A fiery tongue swelled into Gen’s mouth. It squirmed. The metallic taste of blood flooded her senses. As talons pressed into her throat, the skeletal wings slowly wrapped around to envelope them, blocking out the snow. Against her tongue, she felt the woman’s split. Felt the flesh stretch and tear. She drank down the rush of blood as chills of confused repulsion and heat raced up and down her spine. 

Their chests pressed together. Icy nipples drew lines in her clammy sweat as their hips began to grind. The woman slipped a talon between Gen’s folds and delved inside. Deeper and deeper by the second. Gen trembled at the icy feel of it raking up the walls inside. 

Gen gasped against those lips. She could feel the talon growing and twisting inside her as more talons joined it. They grinded harder. Swallowed each other’s breath. Her chest heaved. A forked tongue thrust down her throat, numbing every inch it lashed and sending spikes of pain and bliss coursing through her trembling frame. She sucked on it with desperation. She curled her hands into fists in the bloodied blonde hair as their tangled bodies bucked wildly together. 

Until finally her body seized. Every muscle clenched tight. Their kiss broke with a cracking cry as Gen’s head whipped back. Her voice cut off with a squeak. Her eyes rolled back as wave after wave of convulsion hit her. Heat. And chills. And darkness. And sparks. She grasped at the horns. Her lips pulled back over her teeth. 

And with a deep chuckle, the woman lapped at the blood-muddled sweat on Gen’s throat. “My sweet, broken angel,” she purred as she gently pulled her taloned fingers from Gen’s depths. 

They dripped with the sticky, glistening fluids of her climax, and the woman slowly slipped them into herself. She rocked gently towards her own end.

She asked, “Does the world still bleed to grey?”

Gen swallowed and gazed up into those beautiful glowing eyes. “All I see is red.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
